Please don't read this
by Kashou Kusari
Summary: If I could figure out how to delete it, I would
1. What the Hell is that Blue Box thingy?

**A/N : **The Doctor in this story is the one acted by David Tennant and his companion is Martha Jones. What's gonna happen when they turn up in Alagaesia? dun dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!! By the way, there is a lot of random ness involved with this story's plot. IT IS IN NO WAY A ROMANCE. THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS BETWEEN CHARACTERS.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle _or_ the Doctor Who series. However, i'm going 2 be just a _tad_ selfish and say that the basic idea behind the story and the actual story is mine and you can't use it!!! muahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaah -shifty eyes--evil laugh x 2-.

**Chapter One - What the Hell is that blue box thingy?**

Murtagh walked through the dark of Uru'baen, his light footsteps echoing through its marble halls. He reached a faded wooden door and pushed it aside as if it were nothing but a feather. He silently descended down a gravely familiar staircase, the one to the dungeon where Thorn lived. His day had been horrible, but mind you, his days in Uru'baen were usually horrible. Meaning that besides the usual torture, sparring and actual fighting, there was just that extra bit of misery in there. He'd been yelled at by a girl. A _girl._ For god's sake, how low can you go? How much pride and dignity can you lose? Anyway, all he'd ever done was accidentally bump in to her and in her world that deserves to be yelled at. Seriously, Murtagh was sure that everyone would suffer temporary issues with their co-ordination skills if they'd just been tortured. However, in this process of reflecting how humiliating it was to be yelled at by a girl, it took him a few moments to notice that he'd gotten lost. Dead lost.

Murtagh stumbled through he dungeons' halls, desperately trying to find the right one, when suddenly he could hear this strange whooshing noise coming from inside he dungeon. The sound greatly puzzled him, as it could not be the wind, he was too far underground. His grey eyes quickly flickered around the room, but still he could not find the source of the sound. Suddenly, what looked like some sort of blue box began to appear. It was about eight feet high and four feet wide. It was like nothing he'd seen in Alagaesia, the runes marked across its top were in no way familiar. But what shocked him most was when to people innocently stepped out of it.

___________________random line___________________________________________________________

"Hit that button, the red one!"

"Isn't red symbolic for dangerous?"

"Only for earth, to the rest of the universe, dangerous is mauve. Just press it Martha!'

"Okay, okay, no need to panic", said Martha, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I'm not supposed to panic when if you don't press the button, we get lost in the time vortex forever. Yes not panicking is very clever isn't it?" replied the Doctor.

"You're crazy", said Martha, "You're brilliant, but you're crazy."

"Oh, for god's sake have you pressed the bloody button yet?!", THE DOCTOR YELLED.

"YES!!"

"Thank you Martha. Now, according to the Tardis, we're on the planet Alagaesia. Oh, this should be interesting."

"Why?"

"Trust me, it'll be interesting."

"If something goes wrong, Doctor-"

"Oh. something's more than likely to go wrong".

"It might be fine, you'd be surprised Doctor."

However, Martha's first surprise was just outside the door of the Tardis. She jumped as she open it, for outside was a boy. He looked about eighteen, about six feet tall, dressed all in black, with a pale face, his pitch black hair making his face look even paler. His grey eyes were wide and his mouth had formed a small O.

_____________________yet another random line_______________________________________________

"Who.....who the hell are you?", Murtagh finally managed to splutter out.

"I'm Martha and this is my friend, the Doctor." Martha replied.

Murtagh studied the two carefully. The girl had rather dark skin, and quite resembled Nasuada, in fact she could even be Nasuada in disguise for god's sake. However, after looking into her mind, he knew she was who she said she was. The man was far more mysterious. He looked young, around thirty. Except for his eyes. They had seen hundreds of years of misery, happiness, almost everything you could imagine. He had a pale face and looked tired, above all. Murtagh reached out into his mind.

"It wouldn't be wise to look into my mind. You might find things you'd rather not know."

Murtagh recoiled instantly. How could this man, this_ '_Doctor' have known? Who was he? Murtagh knew himself that it took years to be able to defend one's mind.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"Murtagh".

"Who's in charge here Murtagh?"

"Galbatorix. He's kind of evil."

"How's he evil? Enlighten me.", said the Doctor.

Murtagh then explained about how he is constantly tortured by Galbatorix, and how the king uses his true name to control him. As soon as the language of the elves was mentioned, Martha butted in.

"Elves, what? Elves are fictional creatures right?"

"Er.....no", Murtagh hesitantly replied.

"Oh my god, next thing you're gonna tell me there's dragons!".

"Well actually, Martha....."

"Holy cow, you're kidding me...."muttered Martha.

"Actually, I was just going to see mine, my dragon that is, when you and the Doctor turned up".

"Oh that's just great innit? Okay...confirm....dragons real....",Martha continued to mutter to herself.

Then the Doctor addressed Murtagh," How do we know you're not lying?"

"Well I can show you Thorn now, if you like." Murtagh peered around the Doctor to see how Martha was coping with reality.

"Come on, Martha, we're gonna go see a dragon." the Doctor said in a sarcastic tone.

From Murtagh's assessment, Martha didn't appear to be coping that well. She'd gone from almost fainting to hysterics.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD DRAGONS ARE REAL!!!!".

As the Doctor and Martha followed Murtagh down the dark corridors of Uru'baen, Martha heard someone whisper in her ear :"Told you it'd be interesting."

**A/N : soz that its so short :D but i'm not good at writing long stuff. i'll put up another chapter soon as I get at least three reviews. if you want to review plz be nice cause it's my first fanfic so its a bit dodgy.**


	2. Thorn

**Chapter Two - Thorn**

**A/N: if you wanna see a disclaimer note go back to chapter one please!!!!!!! soz if it annoys you, but i will have a habit of saying "Uru'baen's halls/corridors/dungeons" a lot. thanx to _Timewatch _and _cat2772 _for reviewing**

Murtagh walked as fast as he could through Uru'baen's halls. Millions a questions flickered across his mind and his heart pounded at three-hundred miles an hour as the Doctor and Martha somehow managed to keep to his pace. His face reflected off the glassy walls as he continued the journey to Thorn's dungeon. So many images of himself showed him how he had changed. Actually he hadn't really changed that much. He'd just learnt that Eragon was such a moron that he would kill his own half-brother. Murtagh turned the last corner and swung open the door to Thorn's dungeon. A smile lit up his face when he saw Thorn. Smiling felt strange, he hadn't done it for so long. Thorn's red scales glimmered in the candlelight and his vermillion eyes were fixed on the two newcomers. Murtagh heard several deep breaths from behind him. It soon became obvious that somebody was in panic mode. He didn't really need to ask who.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.....IT'S A FRICKING DRAGON!!!!".

Yep. He was right. It was Martha in panic mode.

"Shut it, or someone will hear and Galbatorix will find you and then you're in for it, Martha.", snapped Murtagh.

_You know, people might like you better if you weren't telling them to shut it all the time._

_I don't care how many people like me Thorn. Now, respect your elders and shut it_

_Technically, you're not actually older than me, as I've been an egg for about, i dunno...1000 FRICKING YEARS!!_

_I'm still gonna tell you to shut it, Thorn._

_Fine._

_SHUT UP THORN._

Murtagh found Thorn's following bout of swear words so amusing that he laughed out loud.

"I think he's crazy, Doctor", Martha almost yelled.

This brought Murtagh back to earth as he realised that to them it would look like he'd just been staring at his dragon and then randomly cracked up.

"Oh. Sorry," Murtagh hesitantly said to Martha, "A dragon and his or her rider communicate with their mind, others can't hear. It's a huge advantage in a battle situation, but yeah, I suppose I did look a bit crazy". He gave her a friendly smile and she blushed.

_Sucking up to someone are we Murtagh?_

_WHAT?! NO!! Anyway, I thought I told you to shut up Thorn._

_Oh well, she's way out of your league anyway._

_.....THORN!!_

It was at this point that Murtagh went a delicate shade of red. He avoided Martha so his face wouldn't go even redder.

"Doctor, who are you? ", said Murtagh. The question had been burning in his mind ever since the mind-reading incident.

"...Well does it really matter to you? You don't really need to know...Murtagh, was it?".

"Doctor, you know I could just reach out into your mind and find out anyway", Murtagh replied tersely.

"If you're so capable, why don't you try?".

Leaning on Thorn, in case he needed the extra strength, Murtagh slowly reached out into the mind of the mysterious Doctor. His mind probe remained on the border to observe the defences. They were present, but to weak for him. He went through the defences as if they were nothing and the things he saw made him gasp (audibly). He saw the interior of the Tardis, every nook and cranny the Doctor had seen, he saw Gallifrey, the Doctor's homeworld, turn to dust in a fraction of a second, he saw monsters, aliens and robots in all shapes and size and then......Rose. Rose Tyler, disappeared to an alternate world four months ago. Before he could investigate further, the connection between them was reversed. Suddenly, the Doctor was living all eighteen and a half years of Murtagh's life from receiving the scar on his back to first entering Farthen Dur.

"STOP IT!!", Murtagh shrieked ( a manly shriek, of course).

"No."

The Murtagh shouted "Brisinger!" and a string of flame shot out of his hand and formed a ring around Martha.

"Stop it, or she dies!".

The Doctor withdrew from his mind instantly.

"You were really gonna kill me weren't you?" Martha said slowly.

"Yes. I was. You two were proving to be a threat to me, and I eliminate any and all threats. You'd do the same if you had lived my life. You would without mercy or compassion to your enemies. Unless of course, your enemy is your moronic half-brother Eragon." explained Murtagh.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything you been through, every last second of suffering...I'm truly sorry.", the Doctor said.

"It doesn't matter" ,snapped Murtagh.

_Well, I guess that it for sucking up to people._

_Shut up Thorn, I'm not joking this time._

Martha interrupted his thoughts. "What did happen to you, Murtagh?"

"None of your business."

"No, I think it is my business, since you two seem to know everything about-"

She was cut off as Murtagh suddenly realised that someone was coming, probably to check out where all the noise had been coming from. Quickly, he extinguished the fire around Martha's feet with magic. "Hide, now,fast as you can. Somebody's coming."

But they were two late, for in the door way of the dungeon stood Galbatorix.

__________________line of randomness______________________________________________________

**A/N: muahahahaha i'm evil i left you with a cliffy muahahahahahahahahha!-shifty eyes-. you need not fear, there's not going to be anything between Murtagh and Martha (lol M and M) . I understand that i said it won't be a romance and i'm gonna stick to that. i also understand that Murtagh belongs to his fangirls, not Martha Jones. plz be nice and review.**


	3. Can't Run Forever

**Disclaimer: don't anything from CP's Inheritance Cycle or whoever-invented-doctor-who's doctor who series.**

**A/N: soz i haven't updated for awhile. the doctor and martha won't be present for this chapter maybe the next i'm not too sure. might be a bit awkward, i'm suffering a bit of writer's block :D. i know a lot of evil peoples start off with the stereotypical "well, well, what are we going to do with you now " speech but plz respect those who suffer writers block and can't think of anything else :D**

**Chapter Three - Can't Run Forever**

"Well, well, Murtagh. What are we going to do with you now?", Galbatorix said as he sauntered into the room.

Murtagh stood with his shoulders straight and his head held high, anger and rebellion shining in his eyes. (that wasn't supposed to rhyme by the way)

"So proud. So much like your father."

"Shut up. I'm nothing like my father. I'll die before I become him."

"Have you told your new friends about your father? About the monster , as you say, that he was? Have you told them about the scar on your back, from when he threw his sword at you, the sword you now carry at your side? ".

Murtagh's eyes flickered to the red sword hanging off his waist, its red sheath catching the candlelight. He heard Martha gasp.

"No, I take it you haven't told them then. Tell me who they are."

"Go to hell."

"TELL ME."

"No."

Galbatorix spoke Murtagh's true name and a the sound of it, Murtagh screamed and fell to his knees.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Martha. "

"You're obviously not from these parts. Which begs the question, if you're not from, Alagaesia then where-"

"Gallifrey"

Galbatorix flinched. "Time Lord. So the legends are true."

Murtagh knew that this was his chance. Stuff funny alien 'Time Lords' and their travelling companions. Galbatorix was distracted. Slowly, Murtagh picked himself up and bolted out of Thorn's dungeon.

__________________randomness line________________________________________________________

Murtagh ran. It was his chance, the one chance he would ever get to run from Uru'baen, he couldn't stuff it up. He had just had to hope that the Doctor would give Galbatorix a decent distraction. Life there was too painful to stay, and the consequences were dire if he ever returned. He could see the stables just ahead of him, its wooden doors beginning to look like the sanctuary that he'd never had.

_Thorn?_

_I'm here. Galbatorix just noticed your disappearance, you'd better run for it._

There was and long lapse as Murtagh began to see the meaning behind his decision.

_I know. Thorn?_

_Yes, I'm still here._

_I'm so sorry._

Murtagh then placed a cold, unbreakable barrier between them. Murtagh wasn't even sure if he could raise it again. He might have just alienated his only friend forever. No matter. It would all be for nothing if he didn't keep moving. He burst into the stables and mounted Tornac and for the second time, he escaped from Uru'baen. _Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving_ ; the same two words continuously running through his mind until a small voice in his head spoke, _How much longer must you run? Your whole life, running here, running there. Trying to get away from the veil of misery which separates you from the rest of the world. But you can't escape and running again won't help. You can't run forever. Eventually you have to stop, and then he will find you. You can't run forever, Murtagh. You can't._ Murtagh silenced the voice. _Screw it, I'm running. I'm going to be free, no matter what it takes._

_Even sacrificing Thorn?, _the once silenced voice replied.

_______________ultimate line of randomness______________________________________________________________________________

Metal strips had been carefully nailed over a crumbling wooden gate, the once elegant stone arches loomed over the young man who stood at the front of the gates. Yet he towered over them still. The man was someone with great power. He quietly observed that no guards were present. The wind howled and a light mist clouded the skies, but with a simple word the man parted the doors and entered the city. City didn't really suit the place, slum was more like it. The perfect place for Murtagh to hide. His footsteps echoed through the once populated roads and he gazed around sadly as his eyes would rest upon the occasional beggar. This is my fault, he said to himself, it was Thorn and I who ravaged this city, now a slum. He surveyed his handiwork with a grim expression, just when the guilt began to attack. He saw the face of every person who had fell under his blade. He saw the city on fire again. You could still see ash on the walls from all those months ago. A little way down the street was a line of crosses, graves he quickly realised. All those people..and I killed them. Every last one. A single tear slid down his cheek, and soon it had companions. _Stop being such a guilty coward, like Eragon, _he told himself, _Do not mourn them. They're dead, you're not. If you want to stay that way, keep moving._ Murtagh turned his back to the crudely fashioned graveyard, and galloped off through the city. The tears were still flowing.

________LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE_____________________________________ _________________________________________________

Oranges, reds, yellows, the flame of day went out as the sun set over the forest. The slowly disappearing light came through the trees like light through a church's stain-glass windows. A holy place, which should not have been desecrated by someone who had been touched by shadow as he had. A cry of frustration escaped his lips as he thrust his dagger into the ground. _You're becoming weak like Eragon, _he told himself, _and Eragon is so weak that it is a miracle that he is still alive. Do not mourn the dead Murtagh, do not mourn them or you will become one of them. Death is never the answer to misery._

A young man sat alone in the forest, eyes damp with tears and one hand tensed around a dagger, which had been stuck into the ground. The sun set, and the tears were still flowing as he whispered to himself , "I can't run forever".

**A/N : okay, i know it's really odd, weird, strange, whatever you want to call it, that Alagaesia has legends about Time Lords, but i jus thought it would be cool for old Galby to have something he was terrified of. hope you liked this insight to Murtagh's inner turmoil plz review and i'll be happy : ] !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but if you don't review....bad things will start to happen. _very_ bad things....-shifty eyes- -evil laugh-**


End file.
